


I Comb The Crowd, And Pick You Out

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Brendon can't hear, see, or smell a thing. He also can't feel a thing.There's more to this.





	I Comb The Crowd, And Pick You Out

**HEAR**

The click of the lighter is heard. Ryan panics. Brendon doesn't.

**SEE**

Brendon can't see the can. Ryan can only see the can. It's bright red.

**SMELL**

There's gasoline on his body. He feels burning. He can't smell it.

**FEEL**

He can't feel the burning. Ryan stops by his casket with flowers. Ryan can feel.


End file.
